<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Painting Loving Walls by ClaireFisher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843028">Painting Loving Walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher'>ClaireFisher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Married Life, Post-Movie: Psych 2: Lassie Come Home, Romance, Shawn is Such a Sweet Pie, Shules, no spoilers though, paint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Juliet Spencer O'Hara receives a mail that leaves her crying, Shawn decides to step up and fix that little issue with love and some gallons of paint.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Painting Loving Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!</p><p>So, yesterday I was supposed to post another chap for "All Seasons With You" but, due to some errands I had to run with, it wasn't possible. I decided then, to update that work only on Friday. But, to make up for it, and while I work on my next extension for the series "Words in Between", I decided to post this little work I have sitting on my computer for ages, just waiting for me to post it! </p><p>Married Shules is pure gold and I love to write them so... behold for tons of fics on this subject!! </p><p>All that said, I hope you all enjoy it, and please, leave a comment if you feel like it! I'll love to know your opinions, thoughts, suggestion, or anything else!</p><p>Thank you all for reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shawn came out of his bathroom, all freshened up, clean T-shirt, sweatpants on, and grateful for a relaxing shower after the day he had. Solving cases was for sure very entertaining and a lot of fun when accompanied by Gus, but the tiredness it left after, along with the sore spots and some bruises weren’t exactly rewarding. Still, the pseudo-detective wouldn’t trade it for a thing. </p><p>He walked happily to his living room, knowing that his beautiful wife would be sitting there, probably in one of their kitchen stools, dealing either with left paperwork or opening their mail. </p><p>There were things Shawn established when he and Jules got married, one of them was never, under any circumstance, leaving him to deal with mail, because he either wouldn’t open it before it expired, if it was a bill, or would lose it before he got the chance to even unseal the envelope. So, Jules was in charge of the mail while Shawn dealt with their dishwasher, always in charge of their dirty tableware. Even not being tasks belonging to the same department, they were equally important functions to keep that house running. </p><p>As Shawn approached the lighted space, he heard the quiet sobs of his favorite blonde. Instantly his heart tightened, his posture stiffened and a million thoughts crossed his mind, neither of them very pleasant. If there was one thing he abhorred was the idea of seeing his Jules cry, and when he was there to witness that act of brokenness he would feel his own heart shatter, regardless if he knew the motive behind the tears or not. </p><p>Walking faster, Shawn sat by the stool across her, his hand gently grabbing her free one. Jules had her fingers drying some tears running shyly down her cheeks. At the table, an open envelope partially revealed what he could identify as a postcard. The front photo featured a bright sea and palm trees. </p><p>Without much thinking, he recognized what could only be Miami Beach, Jules’s hometown. </p><p>Gently, he lifted his fingers to his wife’s face, brushing her hand away so he could dry the remaining tears in her cheeks, leaving a caring touch after. He watched her apprehensively, waiting to see if she was okay enough to talk about it or, now, would only need a hug. Her small smile encouraged him to go further and ask what was on his mind.</p><p>“Hey, Jules. Is everything okay?”</p><p>A few years back Shawn would run away from that emotional situation without thinking twice, bringing up a stupid joke to make his way out of an uncomfortable subject, but the matureness of his love for Jules taught Shawn that one of the most essential things when you love someone, is being there for them, no matter what. </p><p>“Yes.” - she sniffed, taking her hand out of his grasp only for a second to dry her face completely and fix her hair - “Everything it’s okay Shawn, don’t worry.”</p><p>“But, you’re crying so it tells me not everything is okay Jules. I’m here if you want to talk about it.”</p><p>“I know. It’s, it’s nothing. I’m just a little emotional I guess.”</p><p>He longed his eyes on her, studying her posture relax and her glistening eyes soften, the smile on her lips more genuine. Somehow he was capable to melt even the deepest sorrow in her, something Shawn was very proud of, he wouldn't lie. </p><p>“Jules…”</p><p>He wasn’t satisfied with her answer and Juliet knew he wouldn’t drop the inquiring until she was sincere with him. She reached for the envelope containing the postcard, handing it to her husband who immediately scanned the content, looking for the origin of his wife’s sadness. </p><p>There, written in fine calligraphy, was a small message from Juliet’s best friend, Emily.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Julie, how are you?</em><br/>
<em>I know sending postcards is so old, us being able to text all the time nowadays</em><br/>
<em>But this reminds me of the time you went to that exchange program in France and we would send each other those all the time. </em><br/>
<em>I guess old habits don’t die easily. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I miss you, so so much.</em><br/>
<em>I hope you can come to visit me soon. </em><br/>
<em>Love you, bestie. - Ems”</em>
</p><p>Shawn returned his attention to his wife, a bittersweet look in his eyes. She wasn’t sad, she was homesick.</p><p>“Oh, Jules…”</p><p>Her eyes glistened again, but she let escape a small laugh.</p><p>“I know, it’s nothing but…”</p><p>“Hey, you miss her, right?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“It’s not nothing Jules. It’s normal to miss the people you love.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. But...It’s not just her. I miss Miami, the beaches, the warmth, and the summer rains.”</p><p>“You miss your home.”</p><p>“In a way. I mean, it’s not my home anymore but…”</p><p>“It’s part of who you are.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>She chuckled at him, her eyes still a bit glossy and her look not all cheerful as constantly is. Shawn stood up, tugging her hand, making Jules copy him and in a second she was already inside his loving embrace, his chin resting above her head as her own rested on his shoulder, finding comfort in the reassuring patterns he drew on her back with his finger. </p><p>After Shawn was sure enough that Jules was feeling better, he stepped away, just enough to see her face. </p><p>“Jules, you know we can go there whenever you want to. We have savings, I can quit psychfransisco for a few days, it’s not that complicated.”</p><p>The Detective couldn't help the sincere smile from forming on her lips at the sweetness of her husband. Shawn could have a lot of issues, but for sure his care and love for her more than compensated for anything else. </p><p>“I know Shawn, and I truly appreciate your concern and care, but it’s not like I can drop everything to fly to Miami tomorrow on a two-week vacation. I have so many cases pilled back at my desk that I don’t believe it’s possible to fit any other one above it, besides, you’re in the middle of an investigation yourself.”</p><p>“But Jules…”</p><p>“Don’t worry Shawn. I’ll be okay. It’s just some homesickness. Nothing that a phone call and a few pictures can’t get me through it.”</p><p>Not entirely assured by her response but sensing Jules wanted to drop the subject, Shawn let it go, planting a tender kiss on her forehead before moving to leave a gentle one on her lips. </p><p>Jules smiled at him and slowly moved away from his embrace, already walking around their kitchen to fix some dinner for them, the mail forgotten and so the postcard. Discreetly, Shawn picked the photo and shoved it between one of his magazine copies, hoping that Jules wouldn’t claim for it anytime soon. He put the bills back at their coffee table and returned to help his wife with the meal. </p><p>“Jules?”</p><p>She turned away from the stove, facing him grinning at her widely. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>She melted a little, mirroring his expression. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>He proceeded to set the table for them, but not paying attention at all to his task, instead, his mind was furiously assembling, what he would name, a brilliant plan. Shawn would only have to call Gus and stop by a home supply store in the morning. </p><p>_________</p><p><br/>
“Shawn? Babe? I’m home!”</p><p>Juliet walked through the front door, hanging her coat behind it after closing the wooden piece, making sure it was locked. She stepped further inside her house, dropping her purse on the couch and ditching her heels near the coffee table, exhausted but feeling accomplished for closing another successful case for the SFPD. </p><p>The lack of response from her husband, who was supposed to be home for an hour now and with who she spoke briefly on the phone before leaving the station, receiving an affirmative response that was already safe and sound back at their house, made Jules walk towards their bedroom and small office area, more apprehensive at each step, never fully capable of turning off her cop mode. </p><p>“Shawn? Are you here?”</p><p>Before she could step inside the office, Shawn popped out, fast closing the door behind him. He had an old beaten-up t-shirt on, now completely stained with various drops of colorful paint and an equally old and stained pair of jeans, his barefoot completely covered in green and blue droplets that she imagined would require a serious scrub to wash it out. </p><p>His excited smile and protective body in front of the door caused both curiosity and concern in Juliet’s heart, and knowing her husband as she did, he was, without a hint of doubt, up to something and the certainty of that fact was as unsettling as the uncertainty of whatever he was hiding inside their office. </p><p>“Shawn?”</p><p>The woman raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, already questioning him even before a hello.</p><p>“Hi, Jules! How was your day?”</p><p>He moved forward, putting up his most innocent look, already leaning in for a quick kiss but her hand on his chest stopped him midway, pushing him back to his step, while she analyzed his face suspiciously. </p><p>“Shawn, what are you doing in there?”</p><p>“Oh…” - he fidgeted with his fingers for a second or two, but his happy grin never left his face - “It’s nothing Jules.”</p><p>“Shawn, don’t even begin.”</p><p>“What! I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>His widened eyes and fake offended look aroused her suspicions even more.</p><p>“No. You are doing something and if I walk in there and…”</p><p>“Hey.” - he cut her off before Jules could say anything else. - “It’s a surprise, okay. I didn’t finish yet, but I’m almost done so...If you let me continue I can show it to you after dinner.”</p><p>“Shawn I’m not sure… You know how I feel about surprises, especially when you have that smug smile on your face.”</p><p>“Ouch Jules, this way you hurt my feelings, right over here.” - with his hand, Shawn patted the spot just above his heart.</p><p>Juliet rolled her eyes at him but caved to his wishes, not less reluctant to leave him to his secret business. </p><p>“Come’ on Jules, have a little faith in me.”</p><p>“I…Okay. I guess I’ll start dinner then.”</p><p>“Yeah, you do that. You know what, take a bath too, a long one.”</p><p>Her inquiring look returned. </p><p>“Just go. I promise that when it's done I’ll come to call you.”</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>With a last glance and a worried sigh, Juliet left her husband with whatever gibberish he was up to. </p><p>Following Shawn’s demand, the Detective took the opportunity to take a nice long bath, with scented candles and a glass of wine, recalling her bachelorette days when she would come to her empty apartment to nothing more than her bathtub and a few episodes of The Mentalist. </p><p>Sure she wouldn’t trade Shawn’s company and the life they shared for anything else, but his presence could be a little overwhelming and quite infuriating sometimes, so those little escapades, even if still inside her own house, were a good mood lightener and a relaxing break where she could enjoy herself and the quietness of her bathroom. </p><p>Changing to her pajamas, Jules proceeded then to prepare the dinner, trying no to pay much attention to the ringing noises of dropped metal things and occasional pained moans coming from the office. She had to suppress her curiosity and focus on preparing their meal. </p><p>From time to time she could listen to Shawn sing some random song, from his favorite cartoon themes, through commercial dingles and obscure masterpieces from some random 80’s band. His voice was warming, melodious, and, although Juliet always knew her husband could sing, not less impressive each time he burst a track or two.</p><p>With the dinner ready a good hour and a half later, Juliet decided to knock on the office’s door, to call Shawn and finally end with all that charade but, as if he could read her thoughts, the man appeared in the kitchen, now even more stained, if it was possible, his hair messed and painted too but with a proud and exciting smile plastered on his face, his eyes sparkling with that childlike happiness only a kid with their favorite toy in hands could show. </p><p>“Shawn, I was about to call you.”</p><p>“I’m done!” </p><p>He was bouncing up and down in his heels, ready to take her hand and drag Juliet down to the restricted room.</p><p>“It means I can see it now?”</p><p>“Yes! But you have to close your eyes.”</p><p>“Shawn.”</p><p>“Just close them, Jules!”</p><p>A little unsure but trusting her husband’s guidance, the Detective closed her eyes, listening to him move behind her, his hands on her shoulders directing her to their office just a couple of steps ahead. The mystery was beginning to reach Juliet’s heart, making it pump faster than usual and sharpening her curiosity at each second. </p><p>She could sense they had passed through the door and a strong scent of wall paint entered her nose, making her wonder what Shawn could possibly have done there, worrying increasing at the thought that he might have tried to put his poorly manual skills into action. Sure she loves him deeply but his hand turkey art painted every Thanksgiving isn’t that promising as the man believes it to be. </p><p>“Okay. You can open.”</p><p>Instantly Jules opened her eyes and the shock made her stop breathing for a split second. Dumbfounded and deeply amazed, she gazed over their larger office wall, previously colored in a light cream tone, now covered in the most incredible painting. Replicating the exact photo from the postcard Juliet received, the wall was adorned by that Miami beach background, the palm trees, the deep blue ocean, the sand, and sunset reflecting on the water. It was impressive, to say the least, completely unexpected and totally mesmerizing. </p><p>“Shawn … I… How did you do it?”</p><p>The shock was making it hard to form coherent words as she still hadn’t absorbed the image in front of her. Shawn walked to stay at her side, facing her. </p><p>“I stole your postcard and used it as a guide. Of course, I had Gus to help me, and most of the credit from the drawing is his, but it was what I could come up in a day.”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>His expectant eyes watched her with a mix of worry and hope, not sure to what response he would receive but positive enough that at least his wife would appreciate the gesture. Shawn saw tears coming to Jules’ eyes, unsettling his heart.</p><p>“Do I like it? I love it, Shawn. It’s perfect. All these details. I… I don’t even know what to say.”</p><p>Breathing relieved, he genuinely smiled at her, happier with her overjoy than with the effort he had put in painting that wall. More rewarding than any hard work or achievement, was seeing Juliet smile and, when it came to her, nothing was hard enough that Shawn couldn’t put up with if it meant it would make her happy.</p><p>“I guess that, if you can’t go to Miami, I could bring Miami to you.”</p><p>“Shawn…”</p><p>Her soft tone, glittering eyes, signing how grateful she was. Catching him by surprise, Jules threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. It's her "thank you" for all his hard work. They parted a while later, Shawn mesmerized by her ocean-colored eyes, the love he found there, the appreciation and gratitude swallowing his heart with the most profound, most pure feeling of all. </p><p>It was that look, that feeling that made everything worth it. It was those eyes and that smile that would make Shawn walk through fire for her. </p><p>For his Jules, Shawn would do anything, even explore and improve his defaulted art skills. </p><p>He loved her, no doubt, no fear, because Juliet proved to him, repeatedly, that she loved him just as much, vanishing with all issues of commitment he had in the past. She vowed to him she would never leave, and she didn’t. And for the first time in his life, Shawn knew that everything could go wrong but Jules would always be there for him, no matter what, and he would do the same, whatever it was the cost. </p><p>That was love. </p><p>Love in its deepest meaning</p><p>Love is daily self-giving, is abandoning all selfish ways to earn a single smile from the other person. Love is relying not on physical appearance or shallow compliments but finding utter beauty in their most terrible days when no makeup can fix tired purple bags or conceal the wrinkles appearing here and there. Love is putting someone else’s needs above yours, is caring about the little things, and making an effort to put off the big gestures. Love, is setting dinner dates, is going dancing for no reason, is laughing about silly jokes, is giving your entire day to painting walls with landscapes. </p><p>Love is giving your life to each other. </p><p>Juliet stayed there, embraced by her husband’s arms, admiring her new wall, more and more overwhelmed by it. Their dinner going cold, the world forgot along with all its troubles and issues.</p><p>For now, only Shawn and Juliet existed, and a lovely painted wall. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>